Emerald Frost
by LibraLoki
Summary: Before Loki fell, let go, another Jötunn tripped. At the same time a green eyed woman and a black haired man on earth wished for a child during the first snow fall. Not sure where this is going, WIP, EWE, HP/LL. Harry is not Loki. Not enough of those, someone write one please


**Emerald Frost**

**Chapter One**

**Chapter One: Cold as ice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Harry Potter, the half remembered fairy story that made me ask what if? Or any other copyrighted material I may reference.**

**AN: Warnings: First Story, I'm English, dyslexic; have trouble comprehending sequencing events in the right order, have to read a paragraph several times to understand it (can't fill a form to save my life without help and with stories hope I get the general plot and fill the gaps best I can) for the same reason as this I write in a long steam of words and use spell check extensively but can't always be sure correctly and won't notice something is wrong unless spell check flags it and a bunch of other issues that may come across.**

**Summary: Before Loki fell, let go, another Jötunn tripped. At the same time a green eyed woman and a black haired man on earth wished for a child during the first snow fall. Not sure where this is going, WIP, EWE, HP/LL. Harry is not Loki.**

* * *

Central Park, New York

It was the middle of summer in New York and in one area of central park the sun was shining through the trees on an otherwise deserted path a couple in their early twenties were taking a walk.

One a tall slim stocky raven haired emerald eyed young man, the other a young blonde woman with intense unfocused grey-blue eyes.

"Why are you so nervous Harry?" Luna asked

"Who said I was nervous?"

"Ahh Harry unless you are trying to keep Heliopaths away it's the only reason why…" Lifting her arm to indicate their surroundings. Which despite been summer and sunny was covered in glinting frost with a decent snowfall coming from somewhere.

"Oh sorry at least you got me to bring a coat for you oh great and mighty seer," out of nowhere a hooded faux fur trimmed winter coat was in his hands and then around her shoulders. After a minute of him avoiding his gaze she asked

"You going to tell or have you simply another wrackspurt infestation?" taking a deep breath Harry bent down on one knee; box in hand, in front of her.

"Luna I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.

"I could tell you how you see me, not my name, not Lily and James's son, not the boy who lived, not the next Merlin.

"How you saw what I was from the first moment, the runt of a frost giant that fell and didn't see the monster I was and am again in part" at this Harry flashed his eyes red then back to green, "how I was saved from the void and given human life out of some snow, magic and a couples desire for a child and you didn't see only the magical construct I once was.

"How even with all this you see me and how humbling it is to be found worthy of your company and time. But those are selfish reasons and I have nothing to offer you apart from this promise.

"While I am in no way worthy to be your husband I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to be and that I will do anything in my power to make you happy" opening the box, a ring made of two entwined bands, one looked to be white gold embedded with small pale blue diamonds of varies shades, the other yellow gold with alternating small rubies and emeralds.

"I know it's not traditional but I wanted something to show everyone your mine if you said yes. So will you?"

"You haven't asked me anything yet."

"Crap! Sorry! I'm buggering this up,"

"Harry! Take a breath and just ask."

"Will you marry me Luna Lovegood?"

"Of cause Harry you didn't need to ask."

* * *

Meanwhile not too far away there were two powerfully built men following the melting path of ice.

"Look Thor if it is Loki we should call Coulson or Fur-" Steve

"It is my brother only he would perform such an obvious display!" Thor

"Exactly way we shou-" suddenly the wind picked up and the snow got denser with shouts of

"SHE SAID YES SHE'S GOING TO MARRY ME!" then the wind and snow just stopped

"Well someone's having a good day" Steve.

"We should tell them to leave the area, lest my brother comes across them," Thor.

Making their way over to where the shouts had come from they saw a young couple engrossed in each other in such a way to make Steve blush.

"Sorry to interrupt you folks but there is a super villain in the area and for your safety you need to leave" Steve stumbled out, he frozen when they turned their eyes to them. The girls were unfocused and unnerving themselves but the boys were bright red.

"Frost giant!" gasped out Thor

"Odinson", less than a whisper from Harry.

Then everyone was moving all at once. Harry been faster than her Luna quickly jumped onto his back. He, driven by fear from the stories from another life disillusioned them both ran into the trees but knowing they'd be tracked went up the nearest that was out of their sight and picked the wind to hide their tracks.

They couldn't evaporate out as, due to the gun shot sound of evaporation (which was caused by the displacement of air particles) the ruling America magical families, the nearest the small US magical community had to a ministry, so as not to draw the attention of police had place anti-evaporation wards in certain areas across the states, Central Park was one.

Neither Harry nor Luna had yet learned any other instantaneous transport, didn't have a need to, and while he could travel along ice and snow, outside of the small shrinking path his nerves had created it was the middle of bloody summer! With that thought, Captain America and Thor came into view within a few feet of their tree.

Ok what did he know? He was a giant killer but if rumours were true wasn't just a war hungry idiot anymore, but if he intended harm or not it was still best not to get caught.

He grew up with Loki so magic and tricks to get away unlikely to… wait Loki's tricks, maybe. Seeing where the plan would lead Luna nodded her head between his shoulder blades.

He had not done this since before becoming human or whatever weird hybrid mix he was now.

When he'd been comparable to a human of seven, before he fell off the treacherous secret paths he travelled and saw a teenage Loki practicing. He knew what Loki was before he did. Another runt! Surprised at the contempt he held for himself, so like that of the other giants held for him, he'd decided what he was did not matter if they couldn't see that small didn't mean weak that was their problem no one but him would define him again, something he had forgotten until his transformation, power and past memories had begun to resurface, through his seventeenth human year.

Creating an illusion of a crowd of Harry's and Luna's circling them and running in all directions. Thor knew none to be them, but then at just the right time he sent the appearance of them climbing out their tree and trying to blend in with the other fakes. They went for it. When they were gone they slipped out the tree and went straight for Harry's bike and back to their penthouse.

* * *

Harry and Luna's Home

With practice ease of many stressful days before, Luna grabbed random leftovers from the fridge Harry two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey and they collapsed on the couch,

"Harry," Luna turning to Harry

"Yeah," Harry

"We're learning to slip," Luna.

Slipping been the name for form of instant relocation that unlike evaporation where it's like been compressed and punching your way through the atmosphere, hence the crack, was more akin well a slip and slide between the particles, extremely dangerous tricky and only for the most powerful but still…

"Agreed," Harry.

* * *

That night Harry woke up screaming. She just held him. While they knew each other's stories, her about the Dursleys, him about watching her mother die.

She had never asked about before and for the first time she whispered,

"Tell me", and he did of the deselect frozen land, of the too adorable little runt and the stories of the war between the Jötunn and Æsir before the start of his first life, how he travelled between the worlds along the secret paths, how they later became an escaped for him and how one day he tripped.

* * *

**AN: There it is I don't know when it'll be updated (though if it is Coulson will be alive) or if it even makes sense.**


End file.
